146600-finding-myself-logging-in-less-and-less-heres-why-feedback
Content ---- ---- ---- Lots of new cosmetics for the bots to dress up in then. Nice. | |} ---- if a bot can get to 1600 ranking and up hell yeah he can dress up, also that speaks really bad about the skills of the pvp community | |} ---- ---- Makes you cuter so +200 dps | |} ---- "If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard." | |} ---- Uhhh.. You know what's coming in 2 days, right? Edited November 9, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Hardly anybody will think that. The majority will think "hey, that guy is playing an overpowered class, lets go to the forums to ask for nerfs". A lot of us haven't. I couldn't tell you anything about warplots. I've queued, never had one pop. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Totally agree. It should be skill and tactics that matter, not gear. I will never understand the bragging about smashing noobs because you have superior gear - so what, proves nothing. Since too many PvP'ers can't get their brains around the concept of gear not mattering, the next best thing is allowing everyone to gear up quickly with a moderate amount of effort. The best PvP is always when the playing field is reasonably level. It's also easier to balance classes and abilities when you take gear out of the equation. As for Warplots, I prefer objective-based PvP to deathmatch so I'd love to see them, but never have despite queuing many times. They just don't pop on Jabbit and never have. I guess they are arranged by invite or prior arrangement only? Whatever the reason the "have you SEEN Warplots" thing is right up there with "all the bugs are gone" for cringe-inducing PR. | |} ---- It's your problem that you play "for the gear" and when you're done with it you're bored. I myself play for the content, for the PvP fun itself. So i actually like it that i can get equal to old players faster, so I can start enjoying PvP action on equal grounds. More battleground maps - that I would enjoy yes. Carbine getting rid of bots - yeah that i would also love to see. | |} ---- ---- ---- Instead of relying on gear to make you better than others, why not play to improve your skills? Or are you telling us that there is no one in PVP that's a match for you? That said, I like Guild Wars 2 PVP better because everyone is equal as far as gear/stat points go and it is 100% skill based not counting class imbalances. I don't really care for PVP where those on top get rewarded with gear that widens the gap between them and other players even more. | |} ---- I don't think i've ever agreed with anything on these forums as much as I agree with this. Gear should never be a crutch. If someone has to rely on gear to "smash" people then they have no business in PvP. If the OP wants to bring in ranks and leaderboards then Carbine needs to squash stats in PvP. Give everyone a level playing field in gear and let it come down to a players ability. When it comes to PvP that relies on gear, nobody looks at someone doing well and thinks "hey, he/she is a great player" they think "hey, he/she has decent gear, bet they would suck without it". Take PvP here now. When I see someone doing well in a battleground I don't instantly think they are good players. My initial thought is they must have spent a fortune on runes. Runes should be blocked in PvP and all stats should be equalised. As for PvP power and defense, that was never going to work. Resilience never fixed anything and PvP stats will always suck. | |} ---- Some classes aren't meant for 1v1, and the majority of the players would agree to this. PvP is about group play. Warriors especially are the weakest 1v1 class currently, and since class-abilities overpowers playerskill, some classes has autowin in 1v1. Or how about stalkers ability to hit you for 30% of your health instantly, and stealth in combat, getting tons of dmg-bonuses in stealth... | |} ----